This monitoring and validation program is a component of the NIMH Treatment of Depression Collaborative Research Program which extends and develops monitoring/consultation procedures to ensure the continued standard optimal implementation of the pharmacotherapy (imipramine)/placebo/clinical management condition protocol so that the IPT and CB psychotherapy conditions can be reliably compared for the purposes of studying treatment outcome and related variables. This program is carried out by the monitor/consultants, (formerly trainers/supervisors) who review videotapes of every patient admitted to the condition, apply a rating instrument, the Psychopharmacotherapy Clinical Rating Scale, newly developed for the program, to obtain quantitative assessments of quality and performance. Regular consultation calls with research site psychiatrists administering the condition corrects for deviation from the protocol. Distinct ratings by trained research assistant raters will be used in conjunction with monitors and external experts ratings to determine the validity of the training program in a series of studies. Training program related variables will be studied with respect to psychiatrist performance and select patient outcome variables.